Compounds analogous to the sulfonamide derivatives of the present invention have been known to be useful as agricultural and horticultural insecticides (see, for example, JP-A-11-240857 or JP-A-2001-131141). These references, however, do not describe working examples, physical properties and the like with respect to the compounds represented by general formula (I) of the present invention.
The production of agricultural and horticultural crops and the like is still badly damaged by insect pests and the like, and the development of a novel agricultural and horticultural insecticide is desired because of, for example, the appearance of insect pests resistant to existing chemicals. In addition, because of the increased population of aged farmers, and the like, various labor-saving application methods are desired and the development of an agricultural and horticultural insecticide having properties suitable for the application methods is desired.